Of Being Jealous
by InsertSomethingClever
Summary: Harry finally goes out on a date, much to someone's dislike. Dean/Harry slash


**Of Being Jealous**

Pairing(s): Dean/Harry, light OMC/Harry

Warning(s): Male/Male relationship, swearing

* * *

Harry sighed happily, leaning against the door as the man above him gave a chaste kiss. With the exchange of goodbyes, the promise of another date, and one more kiss Harry's date, Andrew he thought happily, drove off in a beat up pick up truck.

He waited until the car drove out of sight before fishing for his keys and inserting them into the door. With a content grin on his face he entered the cheap motel room, pausing when he saw Dean sitting on the bed, looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Hey Dean," he said cautiously, dropping his keys onto the table next to Sam who was typing away at his laptop. "Sam. What are you doing up so late?"

"Research on the town," Sam muttered absentmindedly, cursing when his computer froze on him yet again. Dean continued to stare at him, arms crossed tightly over his chest.

"Dean?" Harry tried again, removing his shoes and bag. "Bad night?"

"You could say that," the elder hunter gritted out. Frowning, the wizard stopped in his movements and looked over at him.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm surprised you noticed anything besides that guy you were hanging on," Dean bit out lowly. Surprised, Harry looked over at Sam who was glancing in between the two in confusion.

"Excuse me?" he asked, staring at Dean with a raised eyebrow.

Dean snorted, standing up with an aggravated look on his face. "Please, I saw you with that guy. He was practically molesting you and you were standing there!"

"What the hell are you talking about? I was just kissing hi- wait," Harry paused, eyebrows furrowing together in anger, "were you spying on me?"

Dean rolled his eyes and started pacing around. "Someone has to look out for you. You get into more trouble than anyone else. Of course you would pick to go out with a guy twice your size and strength and think nothing could possibly go wrong!"

"Dean…" Sam trailed off warningly but neither of the other occupants paid him any attention.

"I get into more trouble than you?" Harry repeated with narrowed eyes. "Who has to go save your sorry arse more often than not? And news flash Dean, I'm a wizard. I can take care of myself better than anyone else and have been doing it for a very long time. You have no right to tell me anything about anyone I see Mr. I'll-Screw-Anything-With-A-Pulse!"

The dark haired hunter stalked over to Harry and loomed over him. "You have no idea," he whispered, "no goddamn idea."

"All I know is that you told me you didn't give a damn about who I dated. As long as it doesn't interfere with the hunt, nothing I do matters," Harry whispered back, feeling tendrils of magic swirling in the room.

With one last hard look, Dean turned around and grabbed his stuff, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked, jumping to his feet in alarm.

Dean spared him a look before roughly opening the door. "Sleeping out in the car," he growled, slamming the door behind him.

Making a sound that was a cross between a hiss and a growl, Harry launched himself on one of the beds, burrowing himself under the covers.

"Harry, just give him time," Sam tried to soothe, walking over to sit next to the small male. "You know how he is sometimes."

"Screw him," Harry bristled angrily, jamming a pillow over his head and effectively stopping all conversation. Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair warily.

He only hoped the next day would be better.

* * *

Things were not, to Sam's dismay, better the next day.

Dean had yet to come back from the car and Harry had taken to sitting on his bed, muttering angrily ever now and then. When he tried to approach either his brother or his best friend he had either been chased off with threats to his laptop or magic actually trying to destroy his laptop. So, with a sullen air, Sam retreated to his corner of the room, keeping his eyes trained on his research.

When Sam's stomach rumbled, a few hours later, he felt inclined to go get food at least for himself and Harry. Dean at least had his car to provide for himself. So when he stood up to stretch and opened his mouth to ask Harry what he wanted, Sam was very surprised when Dean slammed the door open, eyes set with determination. He strode over to Harry with quick steps and picked the man up with ease, throwing him over his shoulder and walked back out the door, ignoring the British man kicking and struggling.

The door shut with a click and Sam blinked in further surprise. Very un-Dean like, or maybe it wasn't? He tried not to think too much about it and rummaged around in his bag for something to eat. He'd be here when the two got back.

* * *

"You know," Harry growled, crossing his arms over his chest with a frown, "most people _ask_ before taking someone out. Or is that something you Americans have failed to have been taught?"

Dean snorted, waving a waitress over with indifference. "I've never been normal and I'm not going to start just for you Brit," he gave a charming smile to which Harry only rolled his eyes.

"What can I get you two?" the pretty blonde waitress asked, eyeing Dean up and down flirtatiously. With a growl, Harry slammed his hand on the table and drawing the woman's eyes to him.

"Burger, fries, and coke," the British man bit out. With a huff, the waitress wrote it down and turned back to Dean completely.

"And you hun? Anything special?"

The elder man chuckled, not moving his eyes from Harry's sulking form. "Same," he told her dismissively, reaching across the table to grab Harry's hand.

The woman stiffened and gave a strained smile. "Of course. Be right out."

Dean waited until the woman was out of hearing rage before chuckling. "Always funny."

Sending a spark through his hand, Harry watched with little satisfaction as Dean yelped and snatched his hand away. "I'm so glad you find pretending to be with me funny."

The hunter frowned, rubbing his stinging hand gently. "The hell are you talking about? There is nothing funny about me dragging you, literally, out for a date."

"Then stop treating this like a damn joke!" he seethed, glaring hurtfully at his 'date'. "You made it clear that you didn't want me. It's fine, we moved past that and never talked about it again. But I see you sleep with practically everyone in the country, seeing even Sam go on a few dates and it makes me feel like crap. So when I try to be a normal person, have a date and maybe even have sex for once," Dean's eyebrow twitched, "you act like a jealous prick! I have no idea what is going through your thick skull!"

"I have no problem with you going out on a date," here Harry snorted and Dean continued as if he hadn't heard, "but, only if you're going out with me."

"You had your chance!" Harry snarled and their waitress walked by as quickly as possible, dropping their drinks and hurrying away. "You nearly shot me, remember?"

"I also just found out you were a wizard. There are only so much crap you can drop on me at a time," Dean pointed out, taking a sip of his drink calmly.

"Why the hell are you so calm?" The British man demanded, crossing his arms over his chest with a huff.

"Because I don't want to screw this up. That's why I haven't said anything this whole time while we were hunting. But seeing you last night, kissing someone who wasn't me…" he paused, scratching his cheek self-consciously, "Made me want to kick the guy's ass."

"So you're doing this in lieu of an act of violence?"

"No," Dean shook his head, arm snapping out to grab Harry's hand and bring it up to rest on the hunter's cheek. "I'm doing this because I can't stand the thought of anyone but me near you."

Harry stared at him, emerald eyes wide with shock. "Dean…"

"I just- I mean, we should- dammit, this shouldn't be too hard," Dean cursed under his breath, uncharacteristically nervous, but Harry heard him anyway. A sweet smile spread across the wizard's face as he caressed the other's cheek.

"Would you like to go out with me Dean?" he questioned for the second time since he met the other man. This time, however, there was no gun shoved into his face, or Sam's choked surprise in the background. There was only Dean's cocky grin and the warm moss green eyes, shining with great affection.

"I'd like to do a lot more than that but hell yeah, let's start there," Dean's smirk grew wider and Harry chuckled happily.


End file.
